Do you want to build a snowman, Commander?
by Rainezeik
Summary: The legend says that the spirit of the commander will emerge between two girls, Clarke and Lexa. So they were both protected and isolated in a castle away from the enemies and sadly, away from their families. They were both so close with each other until one day, Lexa began shutting out Clarke. Clarke is determine to find the reason for this sudden change between them.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yeah. I know I have a lot of unfinished stories but this just came inside my writer's brain and I felt the need to write it. Would you believe that I just watched Frozen yesterday? I was so engrossed with my favorite TV series that I haven't watch the movie. Well anyway, I like the 'Do you want to build a snowman' song so I used it here. Hope you like it. Credits to FROZEN. But if you knew me as a writer, you would probably know that I have my own version. So enjoy!**

 **By the way, I am in Los Angeles. Shoutouts to all of my readers who live here in California! :)**

 **DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN, COMMANDER?**

 **PROLOGUE**

8 years old Clarke smiled excitedly as she saw the snow pouring outside of her windows. She jumped and ran towards Lexa's room.

Knocking loudly, she said, "Do you want to build a snowman, Lexa?"

There was no response.

She knocked again, "Come on! Let's go out and play!"

Still, there was no response.

Her smile faded, "I never see you anymore. Come out of the door, Lexa. It's like you've gone away." She pouted and sat on the floor. "We used to be best buddies. And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why."

Then she stands up again, she would never admit defeat. "Do you want to build a snowman?" she peeked on the small hole of the doorknob. "Well, it doesn't have to be a snowman, Lexa."

"Go away, Clarke." She heard Lexa said.

Her smile faded again. "Okay. Bye." She lowered her head.

* * *

8 years old Lexa looked at the window and deeply sighed.

Gustus, then, let his presence be known. "Good afternoon Commander."

Lexa ran towards him and hugged him. "I thought you're not going to visit me, Gustus."

Gustus wiped her tears away, "Conceal your feelings, Commander."

Lexa wiped her tears and turn away. "I can't help it. I've been shutting down Clarke ever since the spirit of the Commander had chosen me. I just missed her."

Gustus pitied the child Commander but he can't let his own feelings be on the way, "You can't play anymore with Clarke. Or you will freeze her to death."

Lexa looked at him. "I would never do that to her. I could control my powers, Gustus."

"You said that before. But you almost killed her, remember?" Gustus almost regretted to say those words as hurt flashed across Lexa's face.

 _Lexa was awoken by Clarke jumping on her bed. She sighed, "I'm sleeping, Clarke."_

 _"No you're not. You are talking to me right now." Clarke giggled._

 _Lexa opened her left eye, "It's too early, Clarke."_

 _"Do you want to build a snowman?" Clarke asked._

 _Lexa widened her eyes. They love building snowman. "Sure. Let's go."_

 _They weren't allowed to go outside the castle but both have ways to go out if they pleased to. They have a secret passage that only both of them knew._

 _"I miss my mom and dad." Clarke said as she glanced at Lexa who was busy trying to make the snowman look perfect. Lexa's tongue was out as she was concentrating. Clarke giggled. She poked Lexa's tongue with her index finger._

 _"Hey!" Lexa snapped. "Why would you do that?"_

 _Clarke's eyes are filled with mischief. "Why do you have to let your tongue out?"_

 _"Huh? I'm not doing that." Lexa said._

 _"You are."_

 _"I'm not." Lexa crossed her arms._

 _"Well, it's fine. It's cute. You're cute." Clarke said that made Lexa blushed._

 _Clarke giggled at the reddish face of Lexa. Then she leaned in and kissed Lexa on the cheek._

 _Lexa was left speechless as Clarke ran away giggling._

 _But then, she heard Clarke screamed._

 _"Clarke!"_

 _A tall man took little Clarke. "Let me go!" Clarke screamed._

 _"Let her go!" Lexa's rage was on the surface. She ran and kicked the man's shoes. The man ignored her._

 _Lexa's rage was over the top. And then it all happened. The 'spirit' filled Lexa's whole being. She is the chosen one._

 _The first power to possess her was ice. This was her first time to feel the ice on her skin. Her eyes turned into icy blue. She threw her first ice powers towards the man's legs and then it freezes him on the spot going upwards where he was holding Clarke. Lexa saw this and then she jumped to reach out on Clarke before she will also turn into ice._

 _"Clarke!" she screamed but it was too late, Clarke fell on the ground. She was rendered unconscious._

 _Lexa ran towards her and then she saw the blood on the side of her head. She touched it but then it turned into ice. She pulled herself away from Clarke, fearing that she would freeze Clarke._

 _"Lexa! Clarke! What happened?" Gustus face was filled with shock as he ran towards them._

 _"I… I… didn't do…" Lexa looked at her hands. There are still some ice crystals on them._

 _"You are the chosen one." Gustus murmured._

 _"What does that mean?" Lexa asked._

 _Gustus didn't answer her. He carried Clarke instead. "We have to go back inside. Clarke is in danger."_

Gustus tried to touch her shoulders but Lexa was fast to pull away. "Don't. I don't want to hurt you."

Gustus sighed. "I brought you this. These gloves will help you conceal it. We can't let the others know that you are the commander. Not at this age. Your powers are not yet fully developed."

"What about Clarke?" Lexa asked. "She probably hates me right now."

"She will understand." Gustus assured her. "In time." Then he continued. "Conceal your feelings, Lexa. Or you will put everyone in danger. Especially Clarke."

* * *

12 years old Clarke was running around the halls when she noticed the snow again. She was determined to try once again with Lexa. It had been 4 years since Lexa was ignoring her. She didn't know what happened. She doesn't remember a thing. She was fishing out of her brain to remember what she did to Lexa but there was nothing. All she knows is that one-day, they pulled her out of their shared room and Lexa didn't go out to play with her anymore ever since.

She knocked at Lexa's door. "Lexa, Do you want to build a snowman?"

There was no response again.

"Or ride our bikes around the halls?" she hopefully asked. "I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls." She laughed at herself but it was true. Then she spoke again. "It gets a little lonely now, Lexa. All of these empty rooms. I'm just watching the hours tick by." She said then lowered her head in defeat when there was no response again. "I missed you." She murmured before she left.

On the other side of the door, Lexa answered quietly, "I missed you too…"

* * *

Years passed by and Clarke learned that Gustus (Lexa's guardian) and her parents died in a shipwreck. She was so devastated, she cried all night hoping that Lexa would come by and hug her like she used to.

16 years old Clarke knocked again on Lexa's door. "Lexa?"

There was no response again.

She sat down and leaned into Lexa's door. "Please. I know you're in there." She sighed. "People are asking where you've been. I attended the burial ceremony of my parents and Gustus and they were expecting you to come with me. They say 'Have courage' and I'm trying to. I hope you're right here with me, Lexa. Just let me in." Clarke's tears fell down on her cheeks. "We only have each other. Just you and me. What are we gonna do?" She wiped her tears away, "Do you still want to build a snowman with me?" she bit her lips to prevent herself from crying again.

On the other side of the door, Lexa was about to open the door for Clarke knowing that they need each other now. But as soon as she touched the doorknob, it turned into ice. "It's getting stronger." She murmured. She turned away from the door. "I'm sorry, Clarke. I'm doing this for you. I can't let you in anymore." She took a deep breath. "Conceal it. Don't feel." She remembered Gustus telling her endlessly. "Don't let them know. Don't let it show." She closed her eyes.


	2. The Commander of the 12 clans

**CHAPTER 1**

Two years later…

Nyko, the head guard, knocks on Lexa's door. Nyko became the trusted guardian for Lexa and Clarke when Gustus died. Lexa opens the door just by pointing on it. She doesn't want to touch anything anymore with her bare hands.

"Commander." Nyko greets.

Lexa's jaw hardens. She nods her head to acknowledge him.

"The leader of every 12 clans will be here soon to witness your coronation as the commander on your birthday." Nyko informs her.

She nods her head.

"I must warn you, Commander. The other leaders still don't agree with the unity we are proposing to. Ice Clans and the Fire Clans are still at war with each other. The Desert Clans are still having conflicts with the Water Clans. The-"

Lexa cuts her off. "What am I here for, Nyko?"

Nyko bows her head. "I am sorry, Commander."

Lexa closes her eyes. She is ready for this. She had been trained in regards to her numerous powers. The powers of the 12 clans. She possesses all of them. Some are under her control, some are not. She is turning 18 but still, she is still young to possess the powers of 12 clans. She was also trained in battle ever since Gustus died. She needs to be powerful to rule everyone.

"You can leave now. I want to be alone." She said, her face devoid from any emotions, as she turns away.

"Commander." Nyko called her. "Sky Princess Clarke wants me to give you this card." He said.

Lexa closes her eyes for a second. "Leave it on the table."

Nyko did what he was told then leaves.

Lexa raises her hand and the door closes. Then she walks towards the table and looks at the card Clarke gave her. She smiles as she saw what was written on the front. "DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN COMMANDER?"

With her emotions intact, she opens the card; her heart skips a beat when she saw what was written, "I MISSED YOU… SO MUCH."

But then her hidden emotions were awoken; she could feel the ice coming out of her body. She drops the card fearing that she would freeze it.

Her tear falls down on the floor and slowly the ice spreads around her.

She closes her eyes and concentrates. With a flick of her fingers, she produces fire on the fireplace, melting the ice she created moments ago. The melted ice turns into water and with a flick on her left hand; she plants a small tree on the corner. Lexa motions the water in one swift movement in the direction of the small tree.

She breathes deeply. She should show the clans that she controls every power she possessed. After many decades of war, the true commander that will unite all of the clans rises again and she swears that she will bring peace into this world.

* * *

Clarke is excited for her birthday. Two years ago, she learned that Lexa was the chosen one. The spirit of the commander choses her friend and she was ecstatic about it. Nyko told her everything, on how they were isolated inside the Polis castle for their protection.

Clarke being the Sky princess, and Lexa being the Tree princess. They were born at the same day the legend says. And the leaders of the clans that want peace all agree to protect Lexa and Clarke from the Nations that want war.

She misses Lexa so badly. The details of Lexa being the chosen commander remain a secret even for her. She hasn't seen Lexa for a long time. The girl was still shutting her out. But Clarke remains hopeful that they would be okay on their 18th birthday.

* * *

"Princess Clarke, it's time to get up."

"Hmmm… I'm still sleepy." She mumbles.

"It's your birthday. You have to prepare now, princess." The maid called again.

Clarke widens her eyes. "Oh. It's Lexa's birthday too!" She immediately stands up and headed towards the bathroom. She is excited to see Lexa again. She made sure she looks presentable in front of Lexa. It had been so long since they saw each other. And she is dying to know what grown up Lexa looks like. She bets Lexa is more than gorgeous. More than gorgeous than herself.

She looks at herself in the mirror. She has curves perfectly placed on her body. She blushes as she thought of impressing Lexa. She really hopes that the girl would be impressed by her looks. She still has a big crush on her friend and she was hoping Lexa feels the same way about her.

She hopes and prays that Lexa would talk to her now. She wants to know the truth why Lexa shuts her out.

* * *

"The gates are open!" The guard announces loudly.

Clarke stands at the center of the stage, waiting for Lexa to come out. She looks around and notices almost everyone smiling at her. The sky clan, her clan, greets her with enthusiasm. Others look at her like she is some kind of a specimen. But she maintained her composure. She is the sky princess and she lives here in Polis. Nyko said that she is the princess of the 12 clans while Lexa being the Queen or the Commander of the 12 clans. She is bound to protect Lexa at any costs. Whatever happens to Lexa, she would take over, as she is also part of the Legend of the Spirit Commander. The one that was not chosen for the time being. The people believed that if anything happens to the present Commander, the spirit would be pass onto her to continue the legacy of peace.

Nyko motions one of the guards to blow the horn to keep the people silent.

"My name is Nyko and I am the Head Guard here in Polis. It is my honor to present to all of you the chosen Commander. Commander Lexa of the 12 clans."

And then the door opens revealing Commander Lexa. Her face remains emotionless, her posture remains upright. As she walks, the invited guests in every clans kept silent as they admire her. She is like a walking goddess in her battle armor. The legendary armor of the one and only Commander. She is the first one in Hundred years to be wearing it. The peace between clans died when the previous Commander died hundred of years ago. And now, she is coming back. The True Commander. The one that would unite all of the clans.

Lexa and Clarke meet each other's eyes. In a split of second, Lexa's eyes travel on Clarke's body from top to bottom. She was in awe of Clarke's beauty. It had been so long since she saw Clarke and she noticed how hot grown up Clarke turn to be.

Clarke, on the other hand, was also checking her out. She smirks when she noticed Lexa staring at her lips.

Lexa noticed Clarke smirking so she coughed inwardly. Their eyes met again. Blue eyes meets her own green ones. And then Lexa felt it, her emotions overflowing for Clarke.

"Commander." Nyko whispered at her.

She closes her eyes once again and clenches her jaw to keep her emotions intact.

She turns away from Clarke and faces her people.

Clarke was hurt that she didn't get any smile from Lexa.

"Welcome to Polis." Lexa said, her face stoic. "I am the chosen Commander and from now on, all of the clans will be united because I said so."

The other clans were happy but the others gritted their teeth. They don't support this kind of peace because they believe no one is superior to them. The guards of Polis are in fighting mode as they scan their surroundings.

Nyko steps forward again. He motioned Clarke to stand beside the Commander. Clarke follows but she maintains a certain amount of distance between them.

Nyko speaks again, "And it is also my honor to present to you the Princess of the 12 Clans, Clarke of Polis. The second in command of Commander Lexa."

Lexa looks at Clarke beside her. Their eyes meet again for the third time.

The commander coughs inwardly, then she looks away.

Clarke sighs.

"I want to meet all of the Generals of the 12 respective clans." Lexa speaks, and then she sits in her throne.

Clarke follows her and sits on her own throne beside the Commander. Her throne was a bit smaller than Lexa's though. It was located on the right side of the Commander's throne.

"Hi." Lexa greets Clark as she waits for the other clans to walk towards her.

"Hi." Clarke responds. Her heart skips a bit.

"How are you?" Lexa asks, still checking on her emotions. She must remain stoic.

"I'm fine Lexa." Clarke answers.

"How is your training?" Lexa asks again.

"Hard. How is yours?" Clarke can't contain her happiness as Lexa talks to her. The butterflies in her stomach are dancing inside of her.

"Good." Lexa answers after a while. Her stoic face remains again as she looks straight.

Clarke had a good view of Lexa's side and she was captivated by the Commander's beauty.

She was waiting for another conversation from Lexa but the commander's lips were shut tight once again.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Did anyone like it? Will I still continue it? Give me your thoughts :)**


	3. Powers unleashed

**CHAPTER 2**

"It is my honor to meet you, Commander. I am General Raven of the Sky People."

Raven bows down in front of her. Lexa nods. "This is my gift. I personally made it for you and Princess Clarke." Lexa motions Raven to give them to Clarke. She turns to Clarke and handed her the gift.

"What are these?" Clarke asks.

"We call them Radio. It is a means of communication among my clans." Raven said with pride as she taught Clarke how to use it. Raven moves towards Clarke and Lexa can't help but feel some kind of emotions inside of her.

Lexa closes her eyes, "Are you done, Raven of the Sky People?"

Raven looks at Lexa then at Clarke. "Yes, Commander." She bows down again. "Nice to meet you Princess Clarke." She said as she looks at Clarke.

Clarke nods her head and smiles at Raven.

"Octavia of the Woods Clan." Gustus announces.

"It is my honor to meet you Commander." Octavia greets. "I've heard stories about you. You are my inspiration in becoming the warrior I am now."

Lexa's face is emotionless. She just nods her head at Octavia.

"This is my gift for you Commander." Octavia gives her the necklace she made herself. "I made it." she said with pride. Then she motions her guard to give the other necklace to Clarke. Octavia is more focus on the commander.

Clarke looks at Octavia. Her brows furrow as she notices how Octavia looks at her Commander. Her commander. Sounds good, Clarke thought.

"Thank you, Octavia." Lexa said, nodding her head.

Clarke looks at Lexa, clearly irritated. She never heard Lexa thank her for everything she gave.

"Thank you for this, Octavia of the Woods Clan." Clarke finishes.

Octavia realizes the dismissed. She bows.

Clarke looks at Lexa. "You never thank me for anything I gave you." She murmurs irritably.

Lexa looks at her. She clears her throat. "Thank you Clarke."

Clarke widens her eyes. Did she heard that correctly? "Uhmm.."

Lexa smiles at her. "Thank you for the cards."

Clarke looks away as she blushes hard. She had never seen Lexa smile at her for the longest time. "Your welcome." She mumbles.

Gustus steps forward again. "General Monroe of the Rock Clan."

Monroe steps forward. "This is my gift for you, Commander." Monroe smiles at her genuinely. "And for you princess."

"Anya of the Amazon Clan." Gustus announces again.

Anya gives her gift and respect to both leaders.

"Indra of the Jungle Clan." Gustus once again, said.

"Maya of the Mountain Clan."

"Echo of the Island Clan."

"Costia of the Pyramid Clan."

The representative of the Water Clan, Fire Clan, Desert Clan and Ice clan had a commotion. The tension builds among them as they look at each other. Fire versus Ice. Desert versus Water.

"I would never agree with this." One of the Ice Nation said. "These Fire people are not one of us."

The Fire Nation was insulted. Their leader shows her power in front of the Ice Nation. Balls of fire are seen on her hand, ready to strike.

The Ice Leader laughs. "I'm not afraid."

"You do know that Fire can melt Ice, right?" The Fire leader said, smirking.

The Water Leader interferes. "And you do know that Water can put out Fire right?"

The Ice General laughs. "So what are you going to do, Fire People? Leave or you should suffer an embarrassing defeat."

"Do not forget that we are here too." The Desert Leader made her appearance known. The sand in her hands are also ready to strike.

Lexa stands up. "ENOUGH!"

The 4 leaders look at her.

"Do you really think we would honor this unity you speak about, Commander." The Ice leader grits her teeth in disgust. "We only have one queen and that is our Ice Queen."

Lexa breathes calmly. She needs to control her emotions and her powers.

Clarke steps in front of Lexa as she saw the four leaders are ready to strike her. "Stop!" she said.

Lexa's eyes widen as she saw the four leaders' powers thrown towards Clarke. Her reaction was instant. She grabs Clarke's wrist and with the flick of her hand, she blocks their powers with hers.

With the impact of Lexa's powers, the four leaders fall onto the ground. The people were shocked as they witness the Commander's powers for the first time. The legend says that the Commander will posses all 12 clans' powers thus making her the most powerful human.

Lexa's eyes are blazing red. "I possessed all of the 12 clans' powers and I am not going to let you disrespect my home." She said with gritted teeth. She uses her hands to create vines so she could lift all four leaders. The four leaders struggle to breathe as she tightens the vines on their neck.

Clarke saw this, and she ran to hug Lexa. "Lexa. Stop. Calm down. Please."

Lexa's eyes turn back into green as she felt Clarke's embrace. She pulls out her vines and let the four leaders fall onto the ground, still alive. Her eyes roam around and she saw fear on her people's eyes.

She pulls away from Clarke, grabbing her shoulders. Clarke looks at her, there is no sign of fear in them but still, she pulls away. She turns her back on them. "Party is over. I order all of you to leave."

"But Lexa-" Clarke starts.

"Close the gate. Leave now. All of you!" Lexa said in an authoritative voice.

* * *

"Lexa." Clarke knocks again on her door. "We need to talk."

"Go away, Clarke." She heard Lexa say.

"Oh no! You can't order me around anymore!" Clarke exclaims. "I need to know the truth! You owe me the truth!"

There is no response.

She called Gustus. "Gustus, can you open the door?"

"I can't, princess." Gustus bows his head.

"Lexa!" Clarke shouts. "I am going to open this door with or without your permission!" She steps aside and bump herself on the door. She shouts in pain but she won't surrender.

She runs at the other side of the hall and then stops. Then in full speed, she run towards Lexa's door and-

She falls down because Lexa decides to open the door at an inappropriate time.

"Ugh!"

"Are you okay. Clarke?" Lexa walks towards her.

Clarke scratches her butt as she stands up. "Why the hell did you open the door?" She said, wincing in pain.

Lexa furrows her eyebrows. "Because you asked me to."

Clarke rolls her eyes then glare at her

Then she hears Lexa laughed lightly. Clarke looks at her. The commander is laughing at her?

"I'm sorry. I can't-" Lexa laughs again.

Clarke finally smiles at the situation. This is the first time in years that she was able to laugh with Lexa. She misses this.

"Lexa." She softly called.

Lexa clears her throat. "I'm sorry for laughing at you, Clarke."

"No no no. I miss your laugh." Clarke steps forward.

Lexa backs away. "Don't."

"Why?" Clarke didn't stop.

"I am a monster, Clarke. Have you not seen it?" Lexa continues to back away until she reaches the table. Clarke continues to walk towards her.

"You are not a monster." Clarke said, invading her space. Their lips are inches away from each other. "You are the Commander."

"Clarke, please. Leave me alone." Lexa said, as her eyes dart onto Clarke's lips.

"I won't do that, Lexa. Not now. Not ever." Clarke closes her eyes, tiptoes lightly and reaches into Lexa's lips.

Their lips are mere inches apart. Lexa was tempted. Well, almost.

Her emotions overflows in anticipation, as well as her powers. Her hands are transforming into ice that she needs to back away but she has no means of escape without touching Clarke.

"I can't." Lexa whispers that made Clarke opened her eyes. "I do not have the same feelings, Clarke."

Clarke's eyes are filled with hurt. She was speechless as she backs away.

"I am sorry." Lexa said, turning her back from Clarke.

Lexa heard Clarke sob before she ran away and left the room.


End file.
